Munch-Munch Fruit
The Munch-Munch Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (except Seastone) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn the user's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. It was eaten by Wapol. Information *'Type': Paramecia *'Users': Wapol Etymology *"Baku" is the sound of sheet metal being struck, while "Paku" is the sound of eating. Its name could also come from the phrase "baku baku tabeteru", which can be likened to "chowing down" in English. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Wapol, is that the user gains the ability to stretch open their mouths to large proportions and be able to eat things that would otherwise be unconsumable or toxic. They also have the ability to turn their bodies into weapons depending on what they had eaten, or reconfigure and merge eaten objects and regurgitating them. It's not exactly stated how long the effects the user's transformed body stay with the modifications. While the devoured matter allows the user to give a great variety of applications in battle and out, it renders the user constantly hungry, as Wapol complains about, though it does benefit the user to eat a seemingly unlimited amount of food without feeling strained. "Chewy" foods, like rubber, are slightly hard to swallow for the user. Also, the user can only use the objects they have eaten in the previous 24 hours, anything past that time would not be usable anymore. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Wapol, have been used mostly to help Wapol engorge himself on various things. These include various things from knives to the houses of Wapol's former subjects. Due to this, Wapol can become at times a complete nuisance to those around him with vast amounts of property damage, just so he can fulfill his appetite. Wapol can also use the fruit's powers for combat purposes by either swallowing his opponent whole or by using the fruit's transformation powers to aid him. He also managed to survive an avalanche and save his two henchmen by swallowing the snow masses and keeping his subordinates safe in his mouth. Techniques *'Munch-Munch Shock': After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms. The various forms seen so far Wapol has changed into using this technique are a large form consisting of various weapons, a house with cannons for arms, a wooden form with a long branch for a nose and tree coming out of its head, a form with a lamp for a head complete with a burning candle, and a park bench. *'Snow Powder Makeup': Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to swallow said trespasser. Trivia * Category:Paramecia